Trapped
by happyfacerajan
Summary: What would you do if you were in the situation Ib was in? You are trapped in the art gallery, and you get to make all the choices. For each decision you make, you are led to a different ending. It is very important to follow the chapters you choose.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

You twirled the pink rose on your fingertips, still processing that such a small object could be the difference between life or death. You couldn't really remember how you got to this place, only that you were suddenly living in a world where even the most harmless looking art could kill you in an instant. You stopped twirling the rose as you approached a collection of connected walls that resembled a maze. You gazed wearily inside, ducking behind the wall again when one of the headless models began walking down one of the columns. You looked at your flower, the petals slightly drooping, not as healthy as it could have been. You looked inside the maze again, wondering if it was worth the risk. Your eye caught on a shining object, and as you looked closer, you realized it was a key. You took one step into the maze, going closer to the key when another model figure came around the corner. You tried to move backwards, but to your surprise the entrance was now covered by another block of the wall. You sprinted towards the key, unintentionally catching the attention of several other figurines. You picked up the key and tried it in the lock closest to you. The door didn't budge, and the models were getting closer. You pulled out the key and began to run to the next door, but a painting jumped off the wall, a woman's torso sticking out of the front. You turned to run back, your breathing ragged and your heartbeat rapid. To your horror, the models were blocking your way on the only side that you could escape. You twirled around again, the woman-painting much closer than it was just moment before. Your eyes wandered to your fuchsia rose, regretting that you ever went to this stupid museum. You screamed as one of the models reached you, sending pain down your spine. In the corner of your vision, you saw your rose's petals curl and fade a little more with each wound. Blood began to seep into your eye, and your body slumped to the floor, your hand letting the rose drop from your grasp and roll a few feet. You closed your eyes, knowing that you were about to die. You were disappointed that you only lived to eighteen. Suddenly, you felt a firm grip around your waist, pulling you up off the floor. You tried to see who the person was, but your blood was painting your vision red, and pain was making objects fuzzed. You felt a hand reach into the front pocket of your jeans.

"May I use this?" A male's voice asked. His fingers were wrapped around the key, and you nodded, hoping the mystery man had some sort of plan. He quickly pulled it out of my pocket and and inserted it into a door you hadn't seen before. The lock clicked, and he pushed you inside, slamming the door shut behind both of you. As soon as you realized that you maybe weren't going to die today, you let yourself slouch down the nearest wall and collapsed to the floor, letting sleep envelop you.

Your body felt like a giant bruise, and when you tried to open your eyes, the lids felt like lead. After a few moments, you were able to open your eyes. You were in a red room, surrounded by shelves of books. It took you a minute to remember that you were in the same nightmarish place.

"Excuse me, but are you also a prisoner in this... painting?" You heard someone talk to you from behind the bookshelf to your right, and with much effort, managed to stand up and walk around to the other side. A boy around your age was standing there, his hands pulling a book from the shelf. He was taller than average, with lavender hair that was shocking against his pale skin. He wore a long navy blue coat over a green shirt and dark jeans. When he heard you, he smiled and put the book back onto the shelf.

"I'm taking that as a yes." His hair was covering his left eye, but the eye that was visible was a very deep sea blue.

"Ah, I still haven't asked your name. My, that was rude of me! Well, my name's Garry. And you are?" He turned to you, holding his hand out. You take it and shake his hand.

"(Y/N). My name is (Y/N)." You lean against the shelf, still unsteady on your feet.

"I'm sorry we have to meet under such unfortunate circumstances (Y/N), but I hope that we can work together here." He digs his hand in his pocket and hands you a silver object.

"I believe this belongs to you?" You take the silver key, thanking him.

"How did you get here? What is this place?" You ask. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know the answer to either of those questions. Although I believe we are trapped here until we can get back to the original painting." You nod, looking down at the floor. It suddenly dawns on you that you might never be able to leave this place. You try to refrain from crying, but you can't stop it when the tears begin. You feel something drape around your shoulders, and you look up at Garry who is smiling down at you.

"Don't worry (Y/N). I'll get us out no matter what." You smile back at his through your tears and wrap the coat tighter around your shoulders.

"I think I'll go mad if I stay in this place for much longer." Garry says, clutching his head. Both of your roses only have one petal left, and each puzzle had been getting increasingly more difficult. You see a mannequin head at the next corner, and point this out to Garry, who freezes in place.

"I'm telling you, those don't scare me anymore." He continues walking, but you can tell that he was lying when you pass by the head and he takes long steps around it. You look through the corner of your eye as he keeps looking back at it, and you smile. Even through this terrible world, Garry seems to make things less scary for you, and you try not to think where you would be if Garry wasn't with you.

As you pass the wall of the violet room, a set of green words print themselves, making you jump. Garry places a hand on your shoulder, calming you down enough to read the words.

"What is the title of the largest floor painting in Guertena's exhibition?" You read. You look at Garry, and you have a moment of trying to think about what the writing is talking about. Garry's eyes suddenly widen, and he grabs both of your shoulders.

"It was something of the deep. Can you remember (Y/N)? It was just one word. Like Realm.. or Abyss... Or Picture? Something along those lines..." You close your eyes for a moment and try to imagine the painting. Suddenly, it comes to you. You open your eyes to be met with hope filled blue ones.

"Abyss? I think... I'm sure it's Abyss." You look into Garry's eyes, seeing that he has total trust in you. You feel happy and encouraged, better than you had felt the entire time trapped in the art gallery. He lets go of your shoulder, and let's his other hand slide down the length or your arm and holds your hand, bringing a blush to your face. He drags you through the purple door and passed through that room and on to the hallway with another purple door.

"Abyss of the Deep. Right?" He asks you. You nod, and wait as he types in the password into the keypad. You hear a click, and the door swings open.

"You did it!" Garry takes your shoulders again, and after a second goes and hugs you.

"I couldn't have done it without you." He whispers. You blush harder, but don't push him away. He feels warm and comforting, and you miss it when he lets go. He looks away quickly and walks into the room. As you follow him, you think you see a small splash of pink against his pale skin. You smile, thinking that a blush looks good on him.

Inside the room, there are two bookshelves against both of the walls, and a red painting is in the center.

"What an off-putting painting." Garry goes up to the plaque at the bottom of the painting.

"Separation?" He looks at you, and you know you're both thinking the same thing. You don't want to be separated no matter what. The gallery was scary with two people, but would be horrifying if tackled alone. You look away from him, you can't bear even thinking about it. Suddenly, the lights go out, and you're plunged into complete darkness.

"The lights..." You whisper. You reach out to where you thought Garry was, but you're met with air.

"Are you there? (Y/N)?" You hear Garry's voice, and you let out a breath you didn't know you had been holding.

"Yes. I'm here." You say. You hear him sigh in relief.

"Good. Just stay where you are. I have a lighter, one second." A small flame alights, and Garry walks towards you. As you walk towards the door, you see writing on the floor.

"Don't kill me, Stop, Help, Don't... " You read the notes on the floor, each word making you tremble. You feel a sob in the back of your throat, fright seeping in your pores.

"Let's get out of here." Garry's voice is more commanding then you have heard before, and a strong arm wraps around your shoulders, forcing you to move towards the exit. When you move outside, Garry's long fingers cover your eyes, and you can hear that his breathing is uneven.

"Garry...?" You say. He doesn't reply, and you move closer to him, hoping that whatever he is hiding from you isn't harming him.

You don't talk for a while, continuing down a long hallway. You don't dare look back, and it seems like he wouldn't if he had the choice. You look up at him, and his face is serious. He seems more like a tense bodyguard than a scared teenager, and you don't know what it is about. After a few more long minutes in silence, you see red footprints on the floor.

"Garry, look." You point to the footprints, and he nods.

"We should follow them." You expect him to make another remark, but he doesn't. They lead to a small door, and you open it to find a small blonde girl waiting beyond. She begins to walk away, but Garry stops her.

"Ah! Wait! Are you another visitor of the gallery?" The girl stops.

"As I thought..." You want to tell him to be cautious, but you don't since if he had hesitated saving you, you would have been dead.

"I'm Garry, and this girl is (Y/N). We were in the art gallery, and suddenly found ourselves here. We're both trying to find a way out. I'm thinking that you are the same?" Garry is back to his old self, but you still don't know if it was right to put his trusts in the girl.

"I was looking for somebody too! And I wanted to get out... So I..." The girl seemed hesitant in her words.

"Want to come with us?" Garry invited the girl to join, but you wanted to just leave her in the room. Something wasn't right about her.

"Huh?... Okay..." You almost wished she had said no.

You try not to stand to close to the girl, feeling a strange discomfort when you stand to close.

You meet an place where the hallway branches off, and there is a plaque in between both ways.

"Which one could it be?" You read. You look at Garry and shrug.

"We should inspect both of them, just in case." He says. You agree and begin walking towards the one on the right with Mary, while he goes to the one on the left. You try the door knob, but it's locked. You begin to walk back to where you came from, but Mary stops you.

"Say, if only two people could escape from this world, who would you pick?" She looks at you with a mask of total innocence. After a moment of silence, you answer her.

"I would sacrifice myself." You didn't see anyway out of the situation, and went with what wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Don't say that! We'll make it out for sure!" She begins to run ahead, and you walk behind her. She begins singing quietly, and you can barely make out the words she is saying.

"To-ge-ther for-ev-er. To-ge-ther for-ev-er! To-ge-ther for-ev-er and ev-er and ev-er!" The tune is slightly off pitch, and the feelings behind her words made you slightly uneasy. You meet up with Garry, and he hands you a purple key.

"I found this in a room full of stuffed rabbits over there." He points behind him, and you take the key.

"It was weird, I felt like they were all watching me." You look at him questioningly, and he shrugs.

"Well, the door over on this side was locked, so let's go this way. This key probably opens that door." You say. Before Garry can take one step towards you, huge stone stalks begin to break through the floor beneath your feet.

"(Y/N) Watch out!" Garry says, extending his hand towards you. You reach to take it, but a hand grips the back of your shirt.

"Come with me! You have the key, right?" You look back and forth, but can't decide which one to choose.

* * *

**Jump to the left and go with Garry, read chapter two.**

**Jump to the right and protect Mary, read chapter five**


	2. Chapter 2- Go with Garry

**CHAPTER 2**

You don't let Mary's seemingly innocence fool you, and you go with your gut feeling. You jump out of the way of the roots, taking Garry's hand just in time for the roots to rip the back of your shirt where Mary was holding you.

"Phew! That was really close..." Garry doesn't let go of your hand, and you blush a bit. To hide your blush, you try to look through the vines for Mary. You can't see anything, but you can hear her.

"Mary, are you alright?" You call. Even though she is strange, she was still a little girl. You hear a sniffle.

"Yah, I'm okay. That was scary though!" You detect a little anger in her voice.

"As long as you are alright, I'm relieved." Garry said. Mary doesn't say anything, and you can't hear her anymore.

"Mary? Are you there?" She doesn't answer, and you look to Garry. He shrugs.

"We'll go through this door and see if we can get back around to her." You nod and begin walking back to the door that Garry went to, sneaking a look behind you. You see a flash of yellow, but it disappears before you can make out a shape. You catch up to Garry, and begin through the bright purple door, venturing deeper into the never ending maze or the art gallery.

When you enter the room, your immediate reaction is to back out. The room was a dark purple with two tables and two shelves. That wasn't the problem though. The shelves were lines with blue dolls, with stitched up mouths and black stringy hair. They had beady black eyes that seemed to follow you as you walked further into the room. You looked up at the painting, which was a grotesque blue face with shining red eyes and spiky black hair. Around the painting were more of the blue dolls, hanging by their necks from the ceiling. You shivered.

"What? Just a second ago these were rabbits..." Garry stared up at the huge painting and began inspecting the bookshelves. You walked around one of the tables, seeing a doll on the floor. As you got closer to it, you realized that it was torn open, with blood caked around it's stomach and around it's head. You stumbled backwards, suppressing a scream. You went back around to Garry, who was pushing a bookshelf.

"It looks like there is a passage over here." He said. With one final shove, a tiny hole was revealed.

"This seems like the only way out." He gestured for you to begin

walking, and you ducked into the hole, Garry close behind you. You enter into a narrow hallway, and Garry shields your eyes again. Through a space in his fingers, you saw another one of the blue dolls. It was smiling up at you, the purple text next to it making your insides quake. 'Hey. I don't like being alone. Take me with you.'

When Garry finally lets go of your eyes an shoulders, you find yourself in a large purple room, with smaller rooms inside of it. As you walk further into the room, you enter a purple door. The room has seven pedestals, each with a small circular indent in the top. A painter's tray is on the wall, and a small note is beside it. Garry comes up behind you and reads the note aloud.

"Collect the seven balls of paint... Then the room will be colored, and your bridge will be made." He says. His breath is warm against your neck, and you try to fight a blush.

"Balls of paint? I wonder what those are..." He steps away from the note and looks around the room again before turning towards the door.

"Should we keep looking in the different rooms?" You nod and follow him out of the room. As soon as you leave, you find a small ball of something yellow on the floor. You bend over and pick it up.

"Do you think this might be a ball of paint?" You ask. Garry pokes it.

"I don't know. I've never seen one in my life. For all we know it could be a ball of-" Before he can finish what he's saying, the ball disappears. You look on the floor and around the area you're standing in, but no trace is found. You shrug, and Garry stops looking.

"We should probably look for other things. This puzzle is just collecting things." He says. He begins to walk down the corridor, and you follow him. You see a vase of water, and rush to it and replenish your rose. You notice that Garry is standing a few feet from you, staring at something to your left. You look at what he was staring at and see another doll, the same one you saw in the hallway. You slowly walk away from it, your hand over your mouth. It's head follows you as you go to where Garry is standing, but doesn't say anything.

"It's been following me... Us... Since that hallway." Garry says. He hesitantly walks up to the note besides it, but you stay away from it.

"Hey, what're you doing? I wanna play too." He says. You walk closer to him and the note, trying not to look at the doll.

"Do you think it's referring to finding the balls of paint?" You ask. Garry doesn't respond, but you have a feeling he agrees.

You only need two more paint balls, but you can't find them. The creepy doll remained in the corner throughout the time we stayed in the purple room, and didn't say anything more every time we completed a puzzle. Garry went back around the the door with mysteriously cold handle as you went to place your rose in water. As you take your rose out, you hear a thud of something hit the ground. You run to where Garry is on the floor, in front of him is the doll that had been following them. You face away from the doll and extend a hand to Garry.

"I doubt the floor is a comfortable resting place." You say. He smiles slightly and takes your hand. It fits perfectly in yours, and you can't help thinking that they were fit for each other. You quickly discard the thought, letting go of his hand.

"Should I... Read it?" Garry says after a moment.

"I wish we didn't have to." You say. He nods.

"I picked up something good... I'm making it my treasure!" You look at each other.

"Do you think it might be a paint ball?" You wonder. Garry stares at the doll in disgust.

"It's stomach does look bigger some how... Should I take a closer look at it?" He looks like he wants to run away from the doll, and you can't blame him.

"I don't think we have another choice." You reply. He gulps and reaches towards the doll. As he lifts up the doll, the stomach rips, and a red paint ball rolls onto the floor. The doll suddenly jumps off Garry's hand, running towards the door. It chatters nonsense as it runs into the room. Garry wipes his hand on his pants and picks up the red paint ball, watching as it disappeared. You walk towards the door, your hand ready to turn the knob. Garry suddenly pushes your hand off it, replacing it with his.

"I don't want you to see what's behind here." He says. You look at him in surprise.

"You think it's going to be worse than what I've already seen?" You reach your hand to the knob again, and with his other hand he grabs your wrist.

"I have this feeling that what's behind the door is... Disturbing. Not a puzzle, but just danger. Let me go. I want you of all people to come out of this alive." You have nothing to say to this. You debate in your mind whether to listen to Garry or not. He has always seemed right before, but wasn't that the reason you wanted to go now? Wasn't it too late to split up?

* * *

**Go to the room with Garry, read chapter three.**

**Inspect other rooms and leave Garry to that one, read chapter four.**


	3. Chapter 5- Go with Mary

**CHAPTER FIVE **(Not chapter 3)

As much as you don't trust Mary, she is still only nine. You know Garry can fend for himself, so you jump away from his hand and to where Mary is standing. The vines burst from where you were standing, and you can't see Garry. Mary is clutching to your hand, but she is looking at the floor.

"(Y/N), are you alright?" Garry's voice comes through the thick vines.

"Yah, I'm fine. Just frightened is all." You reply. You can hear him sigh.

"Is Mary okay?" He asks. You look down at her, but she isn't responding to you.

"She's fine." You say. You can hear the sound of his feet pacing in front of the vines on his side. You wished that you were all together, but what was done was done.

"You have the key right?" Mary suddenly said. She looked up at you with big blue eyes, and eagerly swung your arm.

"Let's go!" She begins to pull you away from the vines and Garry.

"It is the best idea. We can't do anything if we stay here. I will go back through this door and see what I can find."

"We'll be right back after finishing looking in the room!" Mary says cheerfully. Before you can utter a word, you are reluctantly pulled away from the vines and around the corner. You insert the key in the lock, and the door swings open.

"Are you ready Mary?" She nods enthusiastically, and you take a step into the room.

The room is packed with cardboard boxes filled with painting supplies. You inspect one, and it holds yellow drawing paper. You hear Mary rustling through a box with paintbrushes, and you move over to her.

"Did you find something Mary?" You ask. She pulls out a palette knife.

"Aha! Maybe these can cut those vines!" You reach to take the knife, knowing that yo are stronger than her and have a better chance of breaking them.

"Hahaha! I was jus kidding! You don't take a joke well do you?" You freeze. Joking? It didn't sound like a joke. Did Mary even want to cut the vines?

"But I think I'll hold on to this... Just in case..." She slips the knife into a pocket of her dress.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry it? It's sharp." You say, holding out your hand. She turns away from you, inspecting another box.

"I'm sure. I'm not just a little girl you know." You can see the end of the knife poking through the fabric of Mary's pocket, and you see it as a bad omen. You decide to take it from her if you have the chance. Suddenly, the lights flicker out. You hear a slight scraping before the lights turn back on.

"That scared me..." Mary whimpers. You remain silent. The gallery wouldn't just shut the lights off for no reason. As you look towards the exit, you find your answer.

"Huh? The exit?" Mary walks towards the door, and you follow her.

"W-when did that move? Wasn't it just against the wall?" You pass in front of her and try to push the statue to the side. You have to get back to Garry. You have to. There has to be some way. You don't know if you can keep going without him by your side. After many minutes of shoving, the statue didn't budge one bit. You wipe your brow, moving to push it again when your hands slip and you scrape you hands on the rough stone of the statue.

"Not much else we can do but go this way!" Mary says, walking to the next door. You take one look back at the door.

"Garry..." You whisper. You look down at your hands and then to Mary.

"Okay." You say. You twist the door despite your injuries and continue into the next room.

"I wonder what Garry's doing... We kind of left him behind." Mary said. You resist shaking her by the shoulders and screaming, 'Well, no thanks to you!'. You continue in the room, solving a puzzle and crossing into the next room.

This room has many more difficult puzzles than the last, and you feel like just curling up in a ball and dying. You wished you could be with Garry again. You wished everything would just end, and life would just go back to normal.

"Are you sad about Garry?" Mary asks. You don't say anything. You should have stayed with him. You don't want to be anywhere near this crazy blonde girl.

"Can we play a game?" Mary asks, siting next to you on the floor. You don't realize when you got there. You rub your eyes. You have to remember that you have to take care of her.

"Sure." You say. She claps her hands and smiles.

"What color do you like better, Yellow or Blue?" You open your mouth to say Blue automatically, but you stop yourself. She's not as innocent as she seems. You spot the knife in her pocket, swallowing. It takes a moment for you to realize, but you remember the color of all of the roses. Yours: Pink, Garry's: Blue, and Mary's: Yellow. Blue and Yellow. Was she asking you who you liked better? You looked at Mary's face, and she was smiling. This little nine year old couldn't be evil, right? She was only nine. Maybe you should say your favorite just to be truthful. But if she really was tricking you, do you say her color?

* * *

**Say you like Yellow better, go to chapter six**

**Say you like Blue better, go to chapter seven**


	4. Chapter 3- Search the room wGarry

**CHAPTER 3**

You put your hands on your hips.

"Garry, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. If it makes you uneasy, it's better to go together right?" You say. Garry sighs, rubbing his temples.

"If that is seriously what you want..." He takes a deep breath and puts a hand on the doorknob. You see his hand shaking, and you put your hand over his. You smile at him, and he weakly smiles back. He gives his hand a twist, and you enter the room.

The room is a plain purple color, but that's not what makes you stumble backwards. The room is filled with dolls. Not just the one that had been following you, but rows and rows of them. Without thinking, you wrap yourself around Garry's arm, squeezing it tightly. You can feel him trembling, and you know that you are shaking too. The dolls are all staring at you, and as you begin to take a step forwards, the dolls turn a little to keep their eyes on you and Garry.

"T-there's a white p-paintball over there." Garry's voice is barely above a whisper. You look down the empty space the dolls left, and you see the last paintball sitting there. You tentatively take another step forwards. You notice a large blank frame above the paintball, and you look for a plaque but there is none. Garry reaches down and picks up the paintball, and it disappears in a moment. The dolls are still there, but their smiles seem wider and cruder than before.

"Let's get out of here." Garry says. You nod and walk with Garry to the door. You touch the doorknob and try to open it, but it doesn't budge. You try again, the knob getting colder with each passing moment.

"Garry..." You say, turning to him. His eyes widen, and he grabs the knob with both hands. I wished that it was just because you were weak that you couldn't open the door. You wished that Garry would try it and it would just swing open. But it didn't work that way. The door rattled, and Garry's knuckles were turning white. Suddenly, purple words appeared on the door.

"Let's have another treasure hunt... Who? Who? Who has the key?" You read. The room is plunged into a strange purple light, and you hear a bell gong.

"Shit!" Garry grabs the nearest doll and rips it's stomach open, a pebble falling to the floor. He moves onto the next one, and you begin to understand what he's doing. You reach for the next doll, and another gong sounds. A movement catches your eye by the empty frame, and you stare in horror as a creature begins to form. You scream, tearing open as many dolls as you can, the creature coming further and further out of the painting.

You feel tears clouding your vision, but you don't stop ripping the dolls apart. The creature is almost out of the painting, and you predict that in the next three gongs it will be upon you. You see a shine of silver in the doll you're holding, and you pull out the object. You drop the doll, running towards the door.

"Garry, I found the key! The key!" You shout. You stumble over mangled dolls, and you can hear your blood pounding in your ears. With shaking hands, you insert the key in the door, swinging it open. Garry is running out of the room, and you slam the door behind you just as you hear another gong. You continue running, even though you are out of the room. You keep running until you meet a wall, and you slump to the floor, weeping. You feel something warm cover your shoulders, and you recognize it as Garry's coat. It is comforting, but you don't remove your hands from your eyes. You feel two hands wrap around yours, slowly pulling them away from your face. Garry is crouching on the ground in front of you, staring into your eyes.

"(Y/N), It's going to be okay. As long as we're together, everything will be okay." Garry's voice soothes your nerves, and you slump into his shoulder, your energy spent. You don't even have time to blush as you close you eyes. The last thing you feel is strong arms around your waist.

When you wake up, something fuzzy and light purple is blocking your vision. You bring your hand up to it and try to push it away, confused. The purple fuzzy stuff starts to move, and you suddenly remember everything that has happened. And you realize what the purple fuzzy stuff was. You try to pretend you are asleep, but it's too late. Garry rolls over, staring at you with deep blue eyes.

"You awake now?" He says. You nod, not wanting to speak. He doesn't stop staring into your eyes, and you can't pull yourself away from his either. The blue seems to swirl the more you look into them, as if they are a separate world. He moves a little closer, propping himself up on his elbow. You blush a bit, but don't move away.

"Have you realized how beautiful your eyes are?" He says. You shake your head.

"Well, they should have. If you look deep enough..." He lifts your chin up with his hand, and you can't fathom what is about to happen.

"You can see your every emotion..." Suddenly, he closes the small amount of distance, claiming your lips. Your eyes widen in surprise, but he presses on. The kiss feels like he is testing the waters. Seeing how far you can go. You begin to kiss back, and it feels like the walls around you melt away. You break away for air, and he smiles.

"Do you... Feel the same?" He asks. You can tell he feels uncertain, and you smile.

"Isn't that obvious?" You see his eyes brighten, and he pulls you close, and into another kiss. He licks your bottom lip, and you gasp in surprise, allowing him entrance. His tongue roams in your mouth, touching all of the sensitive spots you did't know you had. You get the urge to start fighting his tongue, and you do. You battle for dominance, and Garry eventually grants you entrance. He tastes like fresh air, cool and refreshing. You smile against his lips, about to sink into oblivion. You hear a strange noise coming from beyond the door next to you, and you pause for a moment. This gallery has been too crazy for your liking.

"(Y/N), What's wrong?" Garry says. He's staring at your lips, obviously waiting for you to kiss again.

**Continue kissing, go to chapter 8**

**Stop kissing and check out the noise, go to chapter 9**


	5. Chapter 4- Explore other rooms

**CHAPTER 4**

Garry's pleading face convinces you.

"If that's really what you want..." You say. You want to stop him, but he looks so relieved that you aren't going with him that you can't bring yourself to do so.

"It'll be fine. We'll get out together, I promise." He smiles at you, and you smile faintly back. You hug him suddenly, and he looks at you in surprise. You let go of him, and he smiles at you again. But it seems different that before. Like a good-bye. He twists the door knob and takes one step inside. He looks back at you and salutes before walking the rest of the way into the room, the door closing behind him. You resist the urge to start crying, and begin looking around for more of the paintballs. There is only one left, so it has to be somewhere you haven't looked. You distract yourself with trying to find the paintball, but things feel out of place without Garry around. The walls seems higher, the air colder. The paintings seem a little more haunted than they were before, and you curl up on a blank wall. You should have stayed with him. You should have gone with him into the room. A frantic clicking on the door to the room Garry was in begins, and you jump up, running to the door.

"Shit, it won't open..." You hear. You try the door, but it doesn't budge. You hear a gong sound, and running feet.

"Garry? Garry, are you okay?" You try the door again, but it is locked from the inside. Another gong sounds, and you hear Garry panting. Ripping sounds are heard, and a string of curses occasionally. You hear a third gong sound, and footsteps come up to the door.

"(Y/N), are you there?" Garry says. You feel hope in your chest.

"Yes. Yes, I'm here! Are you okay?" You don't hear any answer from Garry.

"No. I'm not. But don't be scared. If one of us was going to get out, I'd want it to be you..." You feel your chest tighten again, and your eyes widen. Another gong sounds.

"Please, promise me you will just go on... Promise me..." You feel tears streaming down your face.

"You promised that we'd both get out... Together... Stay alive!" You pound on the door, but you know it's no use. Another gong is heard.

"I'm sorry I can't keep that promise." You hear Garry press closer to the door, and you're scared. Scared to be alone, scared to loose him.

"What? What?! You have to live! You have to get out with me! I can't go on without you!" You kick and punch the door. You can hear a gong, but it doesn't ring like the others.

"G-get away! N-no.. No! No!" Garry's voice is terrified, and you don't want to wait for what happens next. You can hear Garry's scream even as you run around the room, trying to silence it. The scream goes to a gurgle, then silence. You sink to the floor and sob. Garry is gone.

You don't know how long you sit there, but you eventually get up and approach the room. As you near it, you hear someone talking.

"Garry?" The person talking has an unsteady voice, and was coversing with another person.

"... Is that so?... Heehee..." You move a little closer to the room, curiosity overruling fear.

"...Ahahah... Oh, sure. Sometimes... Yeah, yeah..." You can't tell what exactly is going on, and you creep closer to the room.

"Don't see that everyday, right? I just ran out, you see..." The conversation continues.

"Oh, I really love it. But it takes a while for sure...Oh, you too? Why, we certainly get along, don't we?" You freeze. There is no question. It's Garry's voice beyond the door. Before you can stop yourself, you push open the purple door, letting the scene in front of you register in your brain. Garry is sitting on the floor casually, his jacket tied around his waist. He is propped up on his palms, his one knee bent. And he is talking to a group of three fake rabbits. The one he is currently talking with is green, and is unmoving. Garry, on the other hand, is talking to it as if it was alive.

"Garry?" You walk closer to him, feeling the same stare from the rabbits as you did from the dolls. His eyes are clouded, unlike their usual brightness and clarity.

"Garry." You say again. He doesn't reply, just keeps talking to the rabbits as if you weren't there.

"Ohoho! You're really quite entertaining, you know that?" Garry says. His voice is not smooth like usual, but choppy and off pitch.

"I feel like I could talk to you about my every worry. Ahahahahaha..." You take another step closer to him.

"Is this really Garry? Something's gone wrong with him..." You feel your eyes widen in fright and in surprise as you hear a young girl's voice behind you.

"Mary? You're alright?" You turn to her. She is standing in the doorway, seemingly unharmed.

"Yah, I made it okay. It was scary being alone though." Having Mary be here brought a thought to your mind, and you reached in your jeans pocket. You felt a small key. The purple key that Garry had given her. How did she get though without the key?

"No, no, I won't tell anyone." Garry's crazed voice brings you back to the task at hand. Was Garry really crazy? Was he un savable?

"Maybe it's a fake? I mean, the real Garry wouldn't be here... Right?" Mary's voice doesn't reach your ears. You're headed towards Garry, an idea in your head. Maybe he wasn't permanently crazy. Maybe it could be fixed. You kneel down beside him, looking into his eyes. They don't glitter like they used to. Before you can stop yourself, you raise your hand and smack him, his head whipping to the side.

"(Y/N)!" Mary says. She sounds oddly happy, but you ignore her and look at Garry again. He looks the same, but he isn't talking anymore. Seeing as the effect has worn off some, you look into his blank eyes.

"Garry? Garry? Can you hear me? Garry?" You shake his shoulders, and you see his face flash back to normal before going blank again. A little lighter this time, you slap him again.

"Ow...OOOWWWW!" Garry stands up, clutching his cheek.

"What are you doing (Y/N)?!" You stay on the floor, still in shock.

"N-No way... He's back..." You notice a tone of anger in her voice, but you have no time to question it.

"Huh... (Y/N)? And Mary, too... What's going on? And where is this? Why are we all here? " You know for sure that he is back, and you jump up, wrapping your arms tightly around him. Tears you didn't know you had been crying started to stain his green shirt, but you just cling tighter. He looks at you in surprise.

"Garry... You're back... I thought I lost you..." You mumble. He wraps an arm around your waist, the other had lightly tapping your head.

"... Well, I'm not to sure what happened, but you must have been worried. Sorry about that... (Y/N)..." His voice is back to it's usual pitch and velvet like quality, and you smile. He's back now. He's not dead. You'll be able to get out together now.

You begin to walk up the steps to the next floor, not letting go of Garry's arm. You're not ready to even let him one minute out of your sight. You reach the top of the stairs, and Garry stops. You look back, and see that Mary has dropped her rose.

"Hm? Mary, you dropped your rose." He leaves your grip and picks up the rose.

"Huh? This rose..." Mary's eyes go large, and she retrieves a palette knife from her pocket. You reach out to stop her, but she threatens you with the knife, and you take a step back.

"Don't touch that!" Mary says, slowly going towards Garry, knife extended.

"Mary? What are you doing?" Garry steps back, and Mary moves forwards.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She lunges for Garry, and you close your eyes. You hear something fall to the floor, and you open your eyes to see Mary lying on the ground, Garry still holding her rose.

"Mary... As I thought..." You look at Mary on the ground, then back to Garry.

"You might not believe it, but Mary isn't human. I thought I remembered seeing a painting of her in a different exhibit, but I wasn't sure." You crouch down by Mary. When she's knocked out like this, you realize she does look like a painting.

"It's unfortunate, but we have to leave her." Garry puts her rose on the ground next to Mary's hand. You stand up, and begin to walk away from her, the eerie feeling that she wasn't just going to stay there.

You begin down the stairs, the hallway severly narrow. Garry volunteers to go in front, but it is impossible to move to the side with the walls cramping in on both sides, and you stay in the same order. You suddenly come out of the hallway to a very large room. The floor almost looks as if it was drawn with crayon, and there is no top of the room that you can see. All around you is blackness and strange drawings. You pass by a sign.

'Sketch Book...' You say. Garry stops for a moment.

"I'm guessing that this is Guartena's Notepad for doodles..." He glances at the sign again before heading back down the path. You follow after him, clutching your rose tightly. As you walk, you spot a small patch of sunlight. It seems welcoming. The only thing that is even slightly like the real world.

**Talk to Garry, go to chapter 10**

**Soak in sunlight, go to chapter 11**


	6. Chapter 6- Yellow

**CHAPTER 6**

If there was somebody who turned out to be untrustworthy, it would be Mary in your mind. You don't care that Mary is only nine. Anything could happen in this place.

"I actually prefer Yellow." You say. Mary's eyes light up.

"Really? Why?" She leans close to you, and you fake happiness.

"It reminds me of the sun. It's warm." What you say seems to satisfy Mary, and she sits back down.

"I like Yellow too!" Mary jumps up with newfound energy.

"Let's explore together!" She grabs your hand, and you get up off the floor, letting her drag you to each room, inspecting each one and solving puzzles as you went.

You enter a room that is entirely white and gray. You look around for any sign of color, but there is no sign of anything other that several different shades of gray.

"Where did all the color go..." Mary walks up to a paining, but the colors are gone.

"I don't know. We probably have to solve a puzzle or something." You say. You see a bridge, but when you get closer to it, you see that it is just an illusion. It just goes straight down. Across the way, you see a small table with a brown key on top of it. Mary begins to exit he room, and you follow her, but not before taking one look down the giant crack in the floor. You feel like someone's down there, but you can't be sure. You exit the room, moving along beside Mary.

After and hour of searching, you can't find anyway to cross the illusionary bridge to grab the key. Mary was beginning to space out, and you didn't want to stay on this floor much longer. Suddenly, you hear a clicking sound from outside the door, followed by a short bing.

"Huh? Did something happen?" Mary turns back to the colorless room, and you twist the doorknob. You step inside, surrounded by wonderful colors that weren't there before hand.

"It's beautiful..." You say in awe. Mary runs to the painting, and it's a rainbow over a forest of lush, green trees. Mary looks up at you and smiles brightly. She runs to you and throws her arms around her waist, squeezing you tightly. You look at her in surprise.

"I'm so glad you came here with me (Y/N)! I would be so scared and lonely, but with you here, it's all better!" Mary takes your hands and twirl yo around in the bright and cheerful room. You smile, hoping that the palette knife stays in her pocket and that she remains this innocent and happy throughout the rest of the way to the exit. You grab the key and walk hesitantly over the bridge. It's still transparent, but it has the rainbow spectrum painted on the surface.

"Did we finish everything?" Mary asks, twirling. You can see the glint of metal in her dress.

"Yup. Let's keep going." You don't mention Garry, knowing that it might mess up the perfect, harmless Mary standing in front of you. You hold the door open for her, and exit the rainbow room.

"Maybe that key goes into this locked door..." Mary skips to the door, trying the doorknob. You insert the key, and the door swings open.

"Yay!" Mary walks through the door, but you hang back for a few moments. That puzzle shouldn't have just been solved with time. Anyone could do it. But you didn't do anything to solve the puzzle. It solved itself.

"Scared (Y/N)? Let's go!" You want to admit that you are scared, but instead you close the door behind you, following the mysterious nine year old down to the next floor.

When you reach the bottom of the staircase, Mary is opening the next door. You take one step into the new room, and you stop short. Something is wrong in this room. Something feels very off. You hold Mary's shoulder, not wanting to let her in harms way, even if you don't trust her. You take a few steps further inside, and you are beginning to hear a voice in conversation.

"... Is that so?... Heehee..." You move a little closer to the room, curiosity overruling fear. Mary, for once, is silent.

"...Ahahah... Oh, sure. Sometimes... Yeah, yeah..." You can't tell what exactly is going on, and you creep closer to the room.

"Don't see that everyday, right? I just ran out, you see..." The conversation continues.

"Oh, I really love it. But it takes a while for sure...Oh, you too? Why, we certainly get along, don't we?" You freeze. There is no question. It's Garry's voice beyond the door. Mary is looking at the floor, and you squeeze her shoulder. She doesn't respond. The purple door is ajar, and with one tiny push, it opens inwards. Garry is sitting on the floor, surrounded by rabbits. The feeling of uneasiness is very prominent in this area, and you warily look around the room.

"Ohoho! You're really quite entertaining, you know that?" Garry is smiling and nodding. You feel your stomach rise to your throat.

"Maybe it's a fake? I mean, the real Garry wouldn't be here... Right?" You have no answer to Mary. But you know he's not a fake. He must have solved the puzzle in the rainbow room somehow. But why was he... Talking with the rabbit ornaments?

"I feel like I can talk to you about my every worry... Ahahaha..." Mary is frozen at the door, but you step forwards and kneel in front of him. His purple hair is frizzed and wild, his jacket strewn around him. You remembered him telling you that he never takes his jacket off when he's alone. So he thinks he's not alone? Or is this not the Garry that you know? His eyes are looking through you, and continuing to talk to the rabbit. You try calling his name, but he doesn't change anything. You are suddenly filled with rage and frustration. How could the gallery do this to him? Without thinking, your arm goes up, palm extended. A loud smack is heard, and Garry's head whips to the side. You look at your hand, pulling it close to your body, not believing what you just did. Mary's jaw is wide open. Garry's eyes become a little less clouded, and you raise your arm again, and not as strong as before, slap him again.

"...Ow..." Garry slowly raises his hand to his cheek, before jumping up.

"OWWWWW! What are you doing (Y/N)?!" You stand up, hugging him tightly.

"He's back..." Mary's voice is small and fragile sounding, but you want to make sure Garry's okay before checking on her.

"Are you okay?" You ask. He looks around him in confusion.

"I don't know how this happened, but I think we should get out of here." You look up from burying your face in the crook of his neck, and look around you. The rabbits are no longer rabbits, but blue dolls with stitched up mouths and blood seeping through their clothes. You hurry out of the room, Mary tailing close behind.

"Well, I'd like to saw we need to press ahead, but my memory is a bit messy, so I can't remember what I was doing." Garry looked up and down the hallway, shrugging. You still can't believe that you are finally back with him again.

"Well, you don't really need to remember, do you?" Mary's voice cuts the air, and you feel like there is something that she's hiding. She looks at both of our faces before smiling.

"At least we're back together!" You smile weakly. She begins to walk towards the door, but Garry holds you behind.

"I feel like there is something important I'm forgetting." You feel his breath on your neck, and you blush, looking away.

"I-I'm sure you'll remember soon enough. For now we should keep on moving towards the exit." You murmur. Garry leans away, and you follow after Mary.

"Let's go! We found some stairs too!" She grabs your and Garry's hands, leading you back to the door you came from. You begin up the stairs, and you arrive at the landing. You hear a small squeak, and catch Mary as she trips on the last step.

"Thank you..." You help her stand upright, and she smiles. You begin walking again, but you notice that Garry is just coming up to the landing.

"Hm? Mary, you dropped your rose." He leans down, carefully pinching the stem with two fingers.

"Huh? This rose..." Mary's eyes go large, and she runs down to the landing, the palette knife suddenly in her hand. She was holding onto it so hard that her knuckles were white.

"Don't touch that!" Mary says, slowly going towards Garry, knife extended. You want to stop her, but she points the knife at you, and you know Garry has a better chance than you.

"Mary? What are you doing?" Garry steps back, and Mary moves forwards.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She lunges for Garry, but she ducks and elbows her in the stomach. With a small puff of air, she collapses.

"Mary... As I thought..." You go down to the landing, looking at the yellow rose Garry is still holding. When you look really close at it, you can see that the petals are all different shades and textures.

"You might not believe it, but Mary's not human. She's a painting. I read it in a book downstairs, but I forgot about it." You nod. You believe him. He extends a hand, and you take it.

"Shall we continue? It's unfortunate, but we must leave her." Garry begins up the stairs, and you follow him. As much as Mary seems like just a nine year old, she is untrustworthy.

The stairwell is pink, with children's drawings along the walls.

"This is different than any other room..." Garry says. He's standing in front of you, occasionally looking back at you. You are looking at the ceiling, which has an illusion of the night sky. You know it's not real because there is no shine in them. They seem dead. You are distracted by looking up, and don't realize it as you fall into Garry, who has stopped. Your arms wrap around his neck, and your body collides with his, knocking you both to the floor. When you open your eyes from the fall, Garry is on top of you, your arms around his neck. He is looking at you with wide eyes, and you feel your face burning. You look away, letting go of his neck, waiting for him to move. He doesn't. Instead, he closes the distance between you and presses his lips to yours. He pulls away, and it's your turn to be looking at him in surprise. He is blushing, and he sits up, sitting crosslegged.

"Achem... S-Sorry... It was on acciden-" You crept up next to him, cutting him off by kissing him. The sentence dies on his lips, and you break apart. You hug him, and you sit there for a while, sitting in Garry's lap, his arms wrapped around you. It's a tiny piece of comfort in this cruel world of the art gallery. When you do get up, you entwine hands, and begin walking through the next area, not talking. There is no need. You see a small pond, and you go to it, not letting go of Garry. A small patch of sunlight is beside it, and you look at the scene. It reminds you of times outside of the gallery, beyond the Fabricated World.

**Talk to Garry, go to chapter 12 **

**Look at the Pond in Silence for a moment, go to chapter 13**


	7. Chapter 7- Blue

**CHAPTER 7**

She's just nine. What harm would it be to tell her your favorite color?

"Out of Yellow and Blue, I think I would have to choose Blue." You say. You twirl a piece of your hair in your fingertips.

"Why?" Mary still looks happy, but her voice wavers a bit. You ingore it.

"It's calming. Reminds me of home, I guess." Suddenly, Mary's on her feet, her face hard.

"Mary? Are you alright?" You lightly tap her shoulder, but she shrugs it off.

"Am I... Aright?... Hehehehehe... I'm alright... Hahahaha... Of coarse I;m alright! Ahahahahahaahahaaha!" She twirls around, the palette knife suddenly in her hands.

"I... Am... Alright!" She runs towards the door the hallway you came from and jumps through it. After a few moments, you can't hear her chanting that she's alright anymore. You stand still for a moment, taking in what just happened. Mary was crazy. That much was for sure. But why? What had happened to the happy nine year old Mary? Or did that Mary even exist? You take a deep breath and exhale, closing your eyes. You have to complete the room eventually, with or without Mary's help. You open your eyes again, your heartbeat a little slower than it was moments ago. You go to the door to the hallway and open it a crack. Mary seems to not have heard you, and she is stabbing her palette knife into a mannequin head. A pool of blood is around them both, and red tears are falling from the head's eyes.

"In. My. Way. In. My. Way." Mary continues stabbing the mannequin head, and you silently close the door to the hallway. You begin to solve the puzzles hidden in the room, hoping that if you solve them all that you will be able to meet up with Garry. Being alone with Mary was strange, but being alone with a crazy Mary in the room over was worse. It felt like she could kill you, and no one would know. That she could be preparing to kill you. You clutched your rose in your hand, glancing at the petals every now and then.

The red gas was choking your lungs. There was a door around the corner, but you just had to reach it... You coughed, sucking up more of the red air. You fanned around your face, trying to get any clean air. It resulted in getting more of the red gas up your nose and into your lungs, making you coughing furiously. You reached a small checkpoint and glanced at your rose through the fits of coughing. You had just enough to get back.

"Shit..." You looked over your shoulder to the door you were trying to reach, but you knew you couldn't make it. You coughed again, this time leading to projectile vomiting. You covered your mouth as you went back, the air still as thick as it was a minute ago. When you finally reached the end of the smoke, you fell to the floor, one petal left on your rose. You crawled a little further away from the smoke, but your arms and legs were weak. You fell again, but this time you stayed on the ground. Your whole body hurt, and you needed to sleep. You made it to a corner and curled up there, letting yourself fall into a pit of dreams.

When you woke up, Mary was leaning over you. You blinked your eyes, trying to make sense of everything that was around you. When you finally came to your senses, you sat up sharply, making yourself light headed. Mary smiled, twirling a pink rose in her fingers. In a panic, you patted yourself down, emptying your pockets and reaching down your sleeves. You stopped, frozen in horror.

"Mary, can you please give me my rose?" You say, holding out your hand. Mary pretends to think for a second before shaking her head, sending her blonde curls bouncing.

"Nope. I like pink." She giggled and whipped out her palette knife.

"But I like just the petals." She began slowly dragging the knife across a petal, severing the connection of the petal with the stem. Searing pain went through you, and you sank to the ground, leaning your head against the floor. Another petal was sawn off, and you felt like your insides were being torn. You gasped in pain as she began the next petal, your body jumping like it was electrocuted. Suddenly, you heard someone coming up stairs to your right.

"What?! If only you had just stayed down there!" You heard Mary scream in frustration. Through your slowly closing eyes, you saw your rose fall to the floor. With the last of your strength, you reached out towards it, bringing it towards your body. Just as you do, Mary's foot slams down on the area the rose was just moments before.

"Stay out of this!" Mary screeches, and you can hear the knife hitting the wall. You want to see what's going on, but you can't lift your head. You hear a thud and open your eyes just enough to see Mary on the ground, her palette knife against the far wall.

"(Y/N), Are you alright?" Garry. Garry's voice. You try to open your mouth to speak, but your jaw won't move.

"(Y/N)?" You tap your finger, letting him know you heard him. He seems to have noticed, and you feel strong arms slip under your shoulders and under your knees. Your head falls back, and you close your eyes, falling asleep to the warmth of Garry's body against your own.

You once again awake in an unknown place.

"You awake now?" Garry is leaning against what looks like a children's drawing of a tree. You look around you, and see that everything looks like a drawing. It feels real, but it looks like a crayon sketch.

"I guess." You curl your arms up to your chest, hugging yourself. Your body still hurts, but not as much as it did before.

"In the other room, I read a book, and had Mary listed as one of the paintings. She's not human." You still couldn't believe that the same innocent nine year old just tried to kill you.

"I managed to get us down here, but I didn't know where to go from here. I didn't want to get you in danger because I took a wrong turn. So here we are." You realized that Garry's coat was draped over your shoulders, and you quickly shrugged it off and handed it to him. He nodded in thanks and slipped his arms through the sleeves.

"We should probably keep going. I don't want to stay in this drawing land more than I have to." Garry heaved himself off from the tree trunk, and you stood, your limbs and muscles sore with every movement. As you look around closer, you notice that even though this part of the gallery seems like an open space, there is no sky. No sun, no moon, no stars. Just black. It frightens you, and you speed up a bit to keep up with Garry. You begin to slowly progress through this 'level', solving puzzles and opening new doors. Occasionally, you think you see a blonde head peeking out from behind a bush or around the corner of a house, but you shrug it off as just your eyes playing tricks on you.

"I think this is it." Garry sighs, leaning against the side of the pink and yellow house. You had been walking around for quite a while, and you feel like your knees are about to give out. Suddenly, you hear the doorknob turn. Your eyes meet Garry's, his eyes portraying what you were feeling inside. He grabs your hand and drags you behind a narrow space between the walls of the house.

"There shouldn't be anyone else here!" He whispers. You are about to agree with him when you hear the door open, and footsteps entering the room.

"I thought I heard something..." You feel your eyes widen, and you cover your mouth with your hand. It's Mary. Mary is in the house. You feel Garry's body stiffen,a nd you try not to breathe.

"Hmm... That's strange..." The footsteps come closer to your hiding place, and you close your eyes, waiting for the worst. Suddenly, the footsteps begin walking away from where you are and turn back to the door.

"Oh well." You hear the door close, and you wait a few seconds before shimmying out of hiding.

"Was that Mary?" Garry's breath is raspy, and I'm guessing that we feel the same way.

"No doubt. What is she doing here?" Neither of you have the answer for your own question. You search the room, but your concentration is off. You can't stop thinking about the little blonde girl searching for you, chasing you with a sharp palette knife.

You leave the room with Garry, looking both directions before running into the next house. You are so scared, that you keep looking behind you, waiting for a knife to bury itself in your back. You close the door behind you, panting. A box is sitting in the back of the room, and Garry begins to approach it.

"Do you think that's the Toy Box the signs keep talking about?" You say. Garry shrugs. As you go closer to the box, you can't see anything inside. It's all black.

"I wonder what's inside?" Garry begins to reach his hand inside, and you suddenly feel a strange aura behind you. You begin to turn around, not wanting to see what it was.

"What's inside?" Garry whirls around, and this time you don't suppress a squeak.

"You." Before you can even move, Mary's hands shove you towards the Toy Box, sending you flying down into the pitch black void.

You land on your back, the wind knocked out of you. You stay still for a moment, gaining back your breath. After a moment, you stand. You check yourself for any serious injuries, but find none. You look around, and you see that you are surrounded by toys. They are demented and frightening.

"Garry? Are you there?" You get no reply. You are about to start searching for Garry when you realize something was missing.

"Where is my..." You mumble. You look at the ground around you, but you can't find it.

"My rose... It's gone." You feel like slapping yourself. For the second time in a few hours, you have lost your rose. You want to find it, but you also want to look for Garry.

**Search for your rose, chapter 14**

**Search for Garry, chapter 15**


End file.
